Carbon may be considered a key building block of life. It may be useful in many different ways and in many different forms. Because of the wide variety of applications and uses of carbon, it generally has economic value that also varies widely.
For example, carbon in the form of biochar may be utilized for a variety of purposes. While there are different known techniques for producing biochar with a variety of different characteristics, there may be a general need for additional methods for producing carbon compounds, such as biochar, with different characteristics.